Mobile devices are used for numerous types of communications. For example, a mobile device, such as a smartphone, can facilitate voice communication, web-based communications, and short messaging service (SMS) communications. Short messaging service communications (e.g., text messaging or instant messaging services) have become a part of life for many mobile device users. As text messaging services have gained popularity, publishers of content and applications alike have been exploring how to leverage text messaging services to their advantage.
For example, organizations like CNN and ESPN provide subscription services for users, so that users receive news and sports updates in the form of text messages. Such organizations may also append advertisements to such updates. However, the effectiveness of an advertisement campaign involving text messages may be limited, as users typically ignore such advertisements and targeting of users is typically limited. Moreover, “advertisement fatigue” may easily set in after receipt of several updates with advertisement attached thereto, prompting the user to discontinue their subscription altogether.
Another issue with existing advertising schemes via text messaging services is a misunderstanding of the content discovery process associated with users. In many cases, users searching for content of interest (e.g., news, music, movies, applications, etc.) typically look to family, friends, or colleagues for recommendations regarding content, as such persons are typically like-minded or at least have significant overlaps in interest. Accordingly, a recommendation from such persons is typically more effective to cause a user to take a particular action than any advertisement delivered to them via a text message. Therefore, there is a need for facilitating the discovery of content discovery among family, friends, colleagues, or other persons in close or trusted relationships.